Ultear's Confession
by Just Call Me Ashe
Summary: Ultear got drunk and while she was talking to Jellal, something slipped out of her mouth. JelTear One-Shot (Rated T just to be safe)


**A/N: Welp, another JelTear fanfic! But this time it's longer. I'm probably going to do a _Rogue x Ultear_ one next. I know I'm an Ultear trash, but there are only a few of Ultear fanfics and where do you actually see a Rogue x Ultear fanfic!? I'm pretty sure no one did a fanfic about that ship yet. Also, is it just me or did Ultear's eye color changed after the 7 year timeskip? 0.o**

 **Dicsclaimer: I Own Nothing!**

* * *

Ultear didn't mean to drink. Oh, she definitely didn't mean to. Meredy just dragged her to a pub because she got dragged by Juvia who got dragged by Cana. Ultear would drag Jellal along with them but he was hanging out with Erza, and Ultear doesn't want to ruin his moment with her. It hurts for her to see Jellal with Erza or any other girl that wasn't Meredy or Ultear, herself, but so long as he is happy, Ultear is also happy.

And now Ultear is drunk, and Cana, Meredy and Juvia are nowhere to be seen - probably because Cana dragged Juvia out and Juvia dragged Meredy with them, and Meredy is too far away from Ultear to drag her with them too.

"Alone tonight, huh?" A guy said who was just beside Ultear.

Ultear turned her head to the guy and smiled. "Yeah, my friends ditched me." If Ultear was still sober, she wouldn't talk to this stranger nor would she speak with a statement with the words that she chose to use.

"Hah, what good friends you have." The guy chuckled. "Wanna go at my place?" He winked at Ultear.

Just as Ultear was about to answer, somebody else answered for her. "I apologize for my intrusion, but this woman here is going with me."

Ultear turned to look at the owner of the voice, only to see Jellal. "What do you need?" Ultear asked in a rather rude way.

"I saw Meredy, she said you were here so I came to fetch you." Jellal answered with furrowed brows. There was no way that Jellal is going to let Ultear go with a complete stranger, not with the state she was in anyways.

"Well, I'm going with him." Ultear pointed to the guy who talked to her.

"Ultear-"

"You don't decide for my fate, Jellal!" Ultear growled. Ultear, despite her drunken state, knew that she wasn't being fair since she did manipulate Jellal for a few years, but Ultear _did_ let Jellal go with Erza.

"Yeah, listen to the lady, man." The other guy stated.

"Stay out of this," Jellal shouted at him which made him shut up. "You're going with me whether you like it or not, Ultear!"

"And what if I don't want to?" Ultear said with a slight raised voice.

Jellal sighed in exasperation, obviously annoyed at Ultear's bratty attitude. Then he grabbed her wrist and harshly dragged her out of the pub.

"Jellal," Ultear started. "Stop dragging me!"

The blue haired mage obliged and removed his grip from Ultear's wrist once they were already outside. "What was that for?" Ultear asked angrily to Jellal while rubbing her wrist.

"I just-" Jellal sighed. "I-I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Ultear asked in disbelief. "Jellal, I let you go with Erza but you won't let me go with a guy!?"

"I don't want something bad happen to you." Jellal admitted.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself, Jellal." Ultear said in a calm tone. "And it's not like you care." Utear whispered to herself but Jellal heard her clearly.

"I do care, Ultear!"

Jellal's response made Ultear laugh. "Pfft. Yeah, right."

"Let's just get you home." Jellal started to make his way towards Ultear and Meredy's shared flat when Ultear said something that made him halt on his tracks.

"This is why I can't stop myself from loving you." Ultear blurted out and was too drunk to not realize that she had just announced her love to her male companion. "Do you know how it hurts me whenever I would see you with Erza? It hurts. A lot." Ultear admitted as if it was nothing, as if it was a normal thing to say to the person who doesn't know that you have feelings for them.

"But of course, you wouldn't return the feelings." Ultear laughed in pity of herself.

And then, she felt something wet trickling down her left cheek. Ultear wiped the liquid with her index finger and middle finger and laughed lightly when she realized on what it was. "Now, I'm crying because of you." Ultear said, her voice starting to crack.

"Ultear..." Jellal took a step forward but Ultear took a step backward.

The Arc of Time mage wiped away the tears that dared come out of her eyes, but the tears won't just go away. They kept coming.

"It's all my fault." Ultear sobbed. "If I didn't meet you then I wouldn't be crying right now, i-if I didn't brain washed you everything w-will be alright... i-if only I didn't e-exist then-" Ultear bit her bottom lip to contain her sobs.

"Ultear-" Jellal took a step forward again, but the same result occurred- Ultear took a step backward.

Jellal frowned, he took steps forward while Ultear took steps backward until her back hits the wall.

"Stop making me miserable than I already am!" Ultear pleaded. "Just... leave me alone."

Jellal gently put down Ultear's hands that were wiping her tears, he wiped her tears away with the back of his hand and lifted Ultear's chin with his hand. "Ultear..." Jellal started. "The only reason why I go with Erza is because... is because, I needed advice..." Jellal slowly lean down, his eyes fixated on her lips.

"Advice for what?"Ultear asked.

Jellal stopped when their nose were finally touching then he looked up to her beautiful red eyes. "On how I should confess to you."

Ultear looked confused for a moment, until Jellal brought his lips to Ultear. Their shared kiss only lasted for a second or two because a certain person interrupted them,

"Wha-? I actually thought she would get a random dude!" Jellal turned around and looked at the person who just spoke while Ultear just poked her head from Jellal's shoulder.

"Cana-san, you ruined the moment!" Juvia scolded.

"What? I couldn't help it." Cana shrugged.

"Juvia thinks that Cana-san should apologize!" Then the two Fairy Tail mages' argument started.

Jellal and Ultear looked at Meredy who had a face like this **'(0[]0)'** while pointing at Jellal and Ultear.

* * *

 **A/N: So uhh... I didn't actually picture the ending to be like this. It's actually worse! This is probably the worst JelTear fanfic ever! QAQ**

 **Anyways, what are your thoughts? Give me reviews! It helps! By the way I didn't re-check this so I may have had made some grammar or spelling mistakes. Do point it out if there are, thanks in advance!**


End file.
